A retail store uses gondola display units to organize and present products or merchandise to customers for purchase. For example, the gondola display unit may include display shelves that both support the products for display while simultaneously indicating product price.
Often, retailers desire to highlight certain products that are being displayed for sale. For example, a retailer may want to bring certain products to the attention of the customer because the products have certain characteristics not possessed by similarly displayed products, such as branding, products that are on sale, new product offerings or products that have associated promotional incentives.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.